


imperceptible

by detrimentalavarice



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghost!Mikey, Invisibility, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrimentalavarice/pseuds/detrimentalavarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way can't stop watching Fall Out Boy's rehearsals; specifically Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperceptible

Mikey liked the way his fingers moved across the strings of the bass.

Hand up,

Near the neck of the bass,

Careful strumming hands as if it were a guitar

The contrast of dark and darker on his hands

Veins that stuck out 

And shifted

When his hands moved

The creases in his shirt accentuated in the dark

By the overhanging lamp

The continuing motions and

The expression of complete concentration

The lack of seeing anyone

The lack of seeing Mikey

Which made him feel safe

Pete played standing. 

Mikey watched, sitting on the stage

Invisible and content.

Patrick could sense him

Walked through him

Feel his fascination

Mikey felt like a creep

But Patrick wouldn’t tell Pete because

Mikey wasn’t there.

So Mikey sat

And Mikey watched

Until the lamp swung

And Andy and Joe went home 

And Patrick stayed back

Advancing to press his hips and mouth on Pete’s

And then Mikey left

Because Mikey wished he 

Were properly dead

Not a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. it would make my day if you wrote a comment  
> \- DETRIMENTALAVARICE


End file.
